In my previous patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,910; 4,803,804; and 5,030,173, I have divulged various forms of telescopic tube take-up devices. These devices can be utilized for linear spacers in such applications as conveyor belt take-ups or other spacing applications in mechanical devices where adjustment of the spacing between two surfaces is necessary. While the spacing devices heretofore available have been satisfactory for general purpose applications, special problems have been found to exist in such applications as conveyors used in the food processing industry. In such applications, due to problems with achieving proper sterilization and maintenance of a suitably clean environment, it is not desirable to have such devices as threaded rod adjusters in the food processing environment. Due to the configurations of the parts involved, the surfaces are difficult to adequately clean and they provide environments that promote an unacceptable growth of bacteria, fungi and other microorganisms.